OneShots & Chapter Fics!
by AmeHime1798
Summary: Just a bunch of really fun fics i'll be posting, i wrote this one like to seconds ago... Yeah. Enjoy! Summary: Deadly Flowers: Snotlout gives Astrid some flowers... What does Hiccup do? Has not been Beta'ed...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I plan to write more... so review if you want the next chapter! Thx! Or PM me suggestions for the story, or just review! I would love to know what you guys think would be fun to read!)

(Disclaimer: I own not a thing.)

**_-How To Train Your Dragon-_**

~o0o0o0o~

Chapter One: Deadly Flower.

~o0o0o0o~

Attempt One,

"Astrid! Hey!" Astrid groaned annoyed as she continued her trek toward home, ignoring the constant yelling behind her. He'd been bugging her all day. Non stop. Stormfly squawked at her side, throwing a glare at the screaming boy. "Hello~! Hey! Astrid! I have-."

"Stormfly, Spinshot!"

_Thack! Thack! Thack!_

"-Ouph! Hey!" Astrid turned around to see her dragon's handy work. Snotlout was hanging from his tunic off of a house. And with a satisfied nod she flipped on her heels, she called over her shoulder. "Stop being a pest Snotlout!"

Snotlout huffed glaring down at her. "What?!" She rolled her eyes as she ran up her pourchsteps and disappeared through the door, shutting it closed behind her. Leaving Stormfly to curl up in her stable house, snacking on a basket of icelandic cod.

~o0o0o0o~

Attempt Six-,

"Hey! Hey Astrid!" The loud and burly boy called running over to where the said girl was strapping her dragon with its saddle.

Astrid felt her stomach twist as she hopped on to Stormfly, taking off in a gust of wind. "Augh! He's starting to drive me nuts." She muttered glancing back at the now distant village of Berk.

"Stupid muttonhead." she growled, nudging Stormfly's side, taking off into the distance.

~o0o0o0o~

Attempt Ten-,

"Astrid! Wait up!" Snotlout cried. Astrid froze momentarily before she broke out into a run, sprinting around the house next to her and rushing straight into the forge. She flew through the window and rolled narrowly missing a tipped over barrel of sharp, pointy swords. She held her breath as the sound of the obnoxious boy faded.

"Phew!" She sighed wiping her sweaty brow. She stood peering out the window shaft, her heart steadying as she leaned against the counter. Silence was a welcome company, considering the loudmouth she'd been avoiding all week. She was going crazy, why couldn't he just leave her alone-.

"Hey Astrid." She almost jumped out of her skin as she let out a startled gasp. She whipped around glaring as she opened her mouth to yell at the pigheaded troll breath who had decided to scare her.

"Snotlout! I'm gonna kill-... Hiccup?!" She snapped surprise evident in her voice, as she stared dumbfounded at the brownish-red haired boy in front of her. "Don't scare me like that _ever_ again!" Her fist raising as she went to punch him.

Hiccup raised his hands in surrender, a small smile tugging at his lips revealing the dimple in his right cheek,-_not_ that Astrid had _noticed_ or anything.

"You okay? I heard Snotlout run by half a second ago. Is he still trying to give you those wilted weeds?" He asked, his smile spreading into a grin. Astrid gave him a confused look, as she leaned back on the worktable at her back. "Weeds? What weeds?" Hiccup nodded letting a chuckle loose as he bent to pick up the capsized barrel of blades.

"Yeah, he picked 'em a couple of days back. These yellow and red flowers. Ripped the plant straight out of the ground." Hiccup said, making small hand gestures with his hands as he spoke. She'd never tell, even if you stuck her in a pit full of Fireworms, but she secretly thought it was adorable the way he moved his hands a lot when he talked. "That's why he's been chasing me all week?! Why that-. I ought to ring his sorry neck-."

"Calm down Astrid!" Hiccup grabbed her before she could go hunt down the poor brainless loser. "Breathe." He held back a laugh. They stood their a moment, Hiccup with his arms still wrapped around her waist. He smiled slightly as he felt her taut muscles relax, and slow her breathing to match his.

"Good. Now,-Ouch!" He cried out in pain as Astrid slammed her heel into his good foot. "What was that for?!" Hiccup inquired angrily, falling hard against the worktable as he moved his foot trying to ease the ache.

Astrid kept her back to him, feeling her face heat up a fraction more. She knew, her face was probably beetroot red. She coughed slightly before she answered. "I-I'm still going to kill that half troll, yak pied, ox."

She choked on her own saliva as she rushed out the forge door. Her thoughts were racing as she shot into the plaza, her feet pounding as she did. She felt a little lightheaded. Astrid rounded the corner and ran onto the dock spotting the little weasel. "Hey! Snotlout!" The boy turned, and in his hand he clutched the wilted flowers firmly.

"Hey. I got something for you." Snotlout smirked, thrusting the weeds in her face as she stumbled to a halt. Astrid got a strong whiff of the plant, and found herself hacking and coughing. "What is that?!" She asked totally repulsed as she glared at the offending greenery. "I don't know. I just found it in the forest on my way back from training for Thawfest with my dad." He said flippantly, shrugging his shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thawfest isn't for another four months." Snotlout placed a hand on her shoulder, his smirk widening. "Baby, I didn't get this beautiful-" He gestured to himself with his hands. "-from playing with a Terrible Terror." Astrid gagged as she grabbed his fingers and twisted them towards the ground. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" "I didn't get this strong from _sewing blankets_." She let go, plowing her fist into his gut. She blew the bangs out of her face as she stared at the plant, in his other non hurt hand. "-You're right, you were born this violent." He wheezed, sucking on his fingers.

Astrid grabbed a hold of the flowers, not expecting the thorny root. She dropped the thing with a hiss of pain, staring down at her hand as speckles of blood appeared. "It has thorns?! Snotlout you moron!" She glared punching him in the gut again-_probably_ causing his spleen to burst- as she turned tail and ran home, gripping her throbbing hand.

Not noticing as it began to swell.

~o0o0o0o~

Astrid sat up in bed with a smile,-which hurt like snot surprisingly-, and stared at her window as her dragon squawked at her. With a grunt she flung the furs off of her and hopped out of bed.

She dressed and stumbled over to the metal plate that served as a mirror. With a horrified scream, she pushed her nose flat against the cold surface.

"What happened?!" Her face was puffed up, and red angry splotches of skin glared back at her. Her hand lifted to poke at her cheek, her fingers shaking violently. "No... I _can't go _to Dragon Academy like _this_!" She shrieked, pulling hard on a strand of loose hair from her braid.

"What would _he_ think if he even _saw_ me?!" Astrid muttered as she bit at her nails in anxiety. But she very well knew he wouldn't so much as care what she looked like, he'd be more worried than anything else. She shook her head in resignation. She wasn't going anywhere. Astrid was going back to bed to sleep off whatever this was. After feeding Stormfly...

~o0o0o0o~

Hiccup worriedly paced the plaza, not sure if he should bother her. Astrid hadn't shown up for class that morning, and no one seemed to have seen her all day. **"Maybe she died."** Tuffnut had suggested when he had asked of her where abouts. Hiccup shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his cluttered mind.

"Come on. It's_ Astrid_." He muttered under his breath as he unconsciously started towards her home. "I hope she's alright." He sighed. Hiccup came to a halt as he arrived. He glanced up at the Nadder head made of wood on the tip of the roof, it was a nice light green blue color. Hiccup gulped the lump forming in his throat as he raised his hand to knock, the slight fear that her parents would answer the door nagging at the back of his head.

After a moment of noise from the other side of the door, it cracked opened, an icy blue eye peered out at him. "Hiccup?" The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his good heel. "Hey. Why weren't you in class? Are you feeling okay?" Hiccup asked his hand pressing softly on the hardwood of the door.

Astrid took a step back from it, as she answered, stumbling clumsily over her words. "I-I'm fine. Just gotta... a-a cold!" Hiccup's brow scrunched up, his eyebrow raising slightly in disbelief. "Why do I not believe you?" He questioned, pressing a bit harder on the door. Astrid gasped pushing it back as it swung opened revealing her face a fraction.

Hiccup faltered a second, before shoving the hard oak. Astrid stumbled back falling onto her butt, her hands flinging up to her face. "What'd you do that for?! Go away Hiccup!" He stared dumbfounded down at her, her hands were puffy and red. And from what he could see of her half hidden face, it wasn't much better.

"What happened to you Astrid? You've got hives all over your arms!" Astrid bit back a sob of humiliation as she pressed her lips into a hard line. "I'm not sure. It must have happened yesterday..." She muttered looking down her hands falling to her sides as she did.

"Well what did you do yesterday?" Hiccup asked, his green eyes softening as he stared at her red and puffy face. Her face turned even redder as she recalled their little moment in the forge. She shook her head as she yelled. "I don't know! I was running from Snotlout most of it. I went home after talking to you-." Astrid gasped, no she hadn't...

"Wait. I ran into Snotlout and I got a ton of thorns stuck in my palm from the root of that flower he tried to give me." She growled. She glared down at her lap completely absorbed in her thoughts as she contemplated horribly awful ways to kill Snotlout. Astrid yelped in surprise as Hiccup's long, thin fingers touched her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, his fingertips brushing over the tip of her ear as he brushed a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She glanced up at him, noting his red cheeks. She felt a smile tug at her lips, causing her to wince at the pain. "You alright?" He asked worry shining in his green eyes. She nodded.

~o0o0o0o~

End.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Update!

I made a pole for you guys go check it out when you have time. Pick my next chapter theme for the series i'm doing. Thx!

What ever gets the most votes will be the first to get written. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, Heres the next chapter... Enjoy & Review. And the votes are going mostly towards ****"****_Furious"_****and is teetering on the edge with ****"****_Nightmare"_****guys. Thx for voting btw, and I'll get working on that, look forward to it. Remember to be awesome! (^****o ^)/)**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing guys. If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction for it. I'd be sitting in a corner writing storyboards for the next movie, giggling like a creeper.) **

_-How to Train Your Dragon.-_

_Chapter Two: Deadly Flower, Part 2._

_~o0o0o0o~_

Hiccup paced the length of the Academy floor, racking his brains for some kind of idea. He had to figure out something soon, Astrid was starting to get annoyingly impatient. She insisted on sending him airmail, adamantly refusing to leave the confines of her home.

"I look like a pink baby whale for all vikings sake! I am not leaving." Not that Hiccup was complaining about the airmail, rather the use of it. Introducing airmail had taken a lot, blood sweat and tears went into training those Terrible Terrors. Literally.

Ah, the tears were more of relief, of finally getting Pain to stop biting Snotlout every time he laid eyes on the poor guy. Toothless murmured softly as he worriedly watched his rider pace back and forth. Hiccup turned to the dragon, acutely aware that he was scaring Toothless.

"I know bud. It's just-. Ugh! I don't know what to do!" He scowled scratching his scalp in frustration as he spoke. "Hiccup!" Said boy jumped, startled. Fishlegs and Meatlug came flying in, a book clutched firmly in his hand. The stout viking hopped off his dragon with a grunt, lumbering over to the shocked boy. "What's the matter Fishlegs? Did you find anything?" He questioned, softly patting Toothless's head as he bumped Hiccup's side.

"I was reading in the botany book that I got from Trader Johann. And found this." The boy said, with a hint of self pride in his voice as he pointed at the middle of the page showing Hiccup a sketch of a flower, an orange and yellow flower like a orchid with black spots.

"It's this one right? It says here that it's called a Dragonwart." **(A/N: I completely made up the name... but there are orchids that color, well mostly.)** Hiccup's eyes skimmed over the page, reading aloud under his breath as he did. "It's a poisonous flower, only when pricked by the thorns...Great." He said, running a hand down his face in frustration.

"She just _had_ to touch the thorns." He grumbled. Hiccup shook his head, about ready to slam his head down on a rock or some other equally harmful surface. "I-is there anything about a cure or something?" He questioned hopefully, leaning heavily against his dragon's side.

Fishlegs gave Hiccup a look of utter and complete sympathy. "There isn't anything in my book about one. In fact, it says there isn't any known remedy." He said, his eyebrows pulling together as he frowned deeply. Hiccup swooned, his vision blurring.

_What was he supposed to do now? No countermeasure? At all? Astrid was going to kill him._ He thought as he was submerged into darkness. The last thing he heard was the sound of his two friends worriedly shouting. "Hiccup!" (And well, in Toothless's case worried growling.)

~o0o0o0o~

"Hiccup!" The freckle faced boy sat up with a gasp, as cold water assaulted him. Rushing into his nose and choking him. Hiccup hacked loudly, his throat constricting painfully.

"Snotlout, you idiot!" Astrid's voice barked above him, he felt a warm hand clap softly against his back. His wet hair hung in his face as he knelt on his hands and knee, trying not to put pressure on his stump as he coughed hard. "Why would you do that?" He croaked, feeling his head pound. It felt like his brain was about to explode.

He breathed hard, trying to regain his lost breath as he sat there. "Are you alright?" She asked rubbing circles into his back soothingly. "We came as soon as we heard you'd passed out." Snotlout said, and if Hiccup had to guess he was probably picking his nose.

_Yuck_.

He felt goosebumps spring up all over his arms and leg/s, a shiver running through him as a drop of cold water traced down his spine. His fur vest had absorbed most of the water, but his tunic was still now wet, and was starting to itch as it rubbed against his skin uncomfortably.

"Thanks for the concern, Snotlout." Hiccup muttered sarcastically. Snotlout snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're welcome." Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his own. Hiccup froze feeling a hot blush crawl over his cheeks as she placed her hand over his as he sat back, spreading his legs out in front of himself.

"So... Did you find anything?" He cringed at the underlining hope in her voice. His stomach twisted and fluttered and this time, it had nothing to do with the fact that her hand hadn't moved from his. He hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts. "Fishlegs's book said there's no known antidote for the poison." He finally muttered.

~o0o0o~

Astrid felt her gut lurch painfully, the reality setting in. She felt her eyes water, hurriedly she blinked rapidly willing the tears away. "So..." Snotlout said softly, his "heart" did occasionally go out to people okay? Even if he denied having such an organ, or any so called _feelings_ of any kind.

"So, I'll be like this... _forever?_" Astrid asked hating how her voice dipped quietly at the end. "**_Forever?_**" Snotlout muttered, a horrified look setting on his features. The twins had taken one look at Astrid and laughed, earning themselves a set of black eyes to match.

Snotlout wasn't stupid enough to even chuckle at her appearance. But thoughts of ever marrying her flew out of his mind that second. Hiccup nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "Wait! What?! No! We'll find a way Astrid.' Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts, hurriedly spilling his guts out.

She gave him a weary look, but bobbed her head. "What can we do?" Hiccup stood shaking his head to relieve it of some of the water. "I'll figure something out." He said softly, pulling Astrid to her feet. "I trust you." She said, squeezing his hand once before dropping it.

She muttered under her breath as she turned and walked out of the Academy. "Now, I'm going home..."

-End-

~o0o0o0o~

**(A/N: Review!)**


End file.
